A Christmas Carol in True Hogwarts Style
by FleurHartz
Summary: A version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol with Draco in the role of Scrooge. He's visited by the three spirits of Christmas past, present and future (Snape, Hermione and the Bloody Baron) and finally realizes the error of his ways. Please r/r, and h


A/N- This is my interpretation of AChristmas Carol by Charles Dickens, Harry Potter style. I hope you like it. It's kind of funny, kind of serious, lots of stuff. Please review, I really love getting those! ( don't we all?) Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I love you guys. I hope you enjoy, and merry almost Christmas!  
  
A Christmas carol- draco style  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy was up to his usual routine-making everyone around him positively miserable. He passed Neville Longbottom in the hall, who was walking on crunches. He had broken his leg just being his normal klutzy self, and Madam Pomfrey was so backed up treating students with the nasty cold epidemic going around that she had told him she would fix it as soon as she got time and gave him crutches. Which left Neville feeling very awkward as it was. Draco taunted him mercilessly every chance he got, and today was no different. Purposely bumping into him and sending Neville flying and howling with pain, Draco doubled over with laughter. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked by at that moment. Harry helped Neville up, sending an icy glare towards Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, it's Christmas Eve. Have a heart." He said, shaking his head as Neville limped off.  
"I'm not sure he had one to begin with." Ron muttered, and they all walked off.  
Draco just laughed, and proceeded to wreak havoc and general badness all over Hogwarts that day. (A/N- Sorry, don't really feel like going into detail) He bumped into Ginny Weasley, another annoying Gryffindor on the way to the Slytherin common room.  
"I'm sorry, Draco. Merry Christmas!" Ginny smiled brightly, full of the Christmas spirit.  
"Bah humbug." Draco snapped.  
"Huh?"  
"No clue." Draco couldn't figure out exactly why he had said that.  
After continuing his general reign of terror over Hogwarts and successfully getting pretty much everyone to hate him, Draco turned in for a long night's sleep, knowing he would get lots of expensive presents the next morning. He fell asleep to the soft tick-tocking of a grandfather clock in his room. Suddenly, the clock reached midnight. A ghostly wind blew through the room as the clock began to chime.  
"Draco Malfoy….Draco Malfoy…" An eerie voice snapped him out of his sleep.  
His four roommates apparently were undisturbed, because they hadn't woken up. Suddenly, very strange things started happening. The clock's hands spun crazily around the face. Objects started floating in mid-air. But worst of all, was the soft rattling of chains that was steadily growing longer. Clutching his sheets, Draco's face went even paler.  
The door to his room flew open, and Draco clapped a hand over his mouth, pushing back on his bed. Standing in the doorway, was the ghost of his sister. (A/N- Betcha didn't know Draco had a sister? And a dead one at that? Well, for the purpose of this story, he does. And her name is…er…Marlita. Get it? Eurgh, I just thought. What a name. Marlita Malfoy. Anyway, on with the story…)  
"Marlita? But…but you're dead!!" Malfoy sputtered.  
She was wearing a completely white dress, and was wrapped in chains, that she shook vehemently.  
"I am dead, little brother. And my curse in death has been to watch you destroy your life just as I did mine! I watch you make everyone just as miserable as I did when I went to Hogwarts, and the only way I can be free from this curse is if you realize the error of your ways! Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. The ghost of Christmas past, present and future. Please learn from your mistakes, Malfoy. Or else I am cursed to watch your miserable life FOREVER!!!" She screamed like a banshee, rattling her chains.  
Malfoy watched in horror as she suddenly disappeared. The room was left in an ominous silence. Malfoy drew the curtains around his bed, and cowered under his sheets. He didn't want to see any spirits. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up with a lot of gifts.  
An hour passed. Suddenly, Malfoy sat straight up. The door to his room had been opened again. Malfoy didn't dare look. Finally, summoning up his little courage, he peeked through the curtains. To his shock, Professor Snape stood there, wearing shockingly red robes and a Santa hat.  
"Er…Professor, what are you doing here?"  
"Tonight, I am not the Professor Snape you think you know, young Draco. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, sent here to show…er…Christmas Past."  
"Oh, please. I must be dreaming."  
"This isn't quite the same as a dream, Draco. This is more like a glimpse into your past life, your present life and your future life from another perspective. Now, come with me."   
Draco got up, still thinking this was more than a little strange. Snape whipped out his wand, and swished it around. They were suddenly flying as if carried by Portkey. And when they stopped, they were in the Malfoy manor, fifteen years ago. And little Draco was quietly cooing in his nursery bed.   
"Aww…I was really cute." Draco said, in awe of how wonderful he was.  
"But that is not what we are here to see. Look and see the only person who ever truly loved you." An elderly woman entered the nursery.  
"NANA!" Draco shrieked, then realized that that sounded a little girly, and composed himself.  
The woman picked up baby Draco lovingly, talking softly to him and rocking him back and forth.  
"Let's go see your days at primary school, Draco." Snape suddenly interrupted.  
Draco wanted to stay here. He wanted to see his grandmother again, while she was still alive….but Snape did the weird swishy thing again and they ended up in Juniper Primary School, looking at a very odd looking little boy.  
He was rather porky, and had greasy blond hair that stuck up in random places. His gray colored eyes were hidden behind enormous glasses.  
"My dad said I couldn't get my eyes fixed by magic until I was ten." Draco said grumpily, looking at this little boy that he had once been.  
Little Draco was trudging into the cafeteria, holding a tray of mashed potatoes. As he walked by the tables, everyone acted as if the empty seats were saved. He had nowhere to sit. And as he walked by a table of very popular little third graders, one boy stuck out a leg and tripped him. Draco went flying, and landed with his face in his potatoes, sprawled out on the cafeteria floor. The whole room erupted with laughter.  
The actual Draco, standing with Snape, turned an angry red.  
"I don't want to see this anymore." He said crossly.  
"Very well. We still have one last stop to make before my job is finished." The swishy-wand thing once more came into play, and they zoomed back to Malfoy Manor.   
Draco saw himself as now about ten years old, sitting with his Nana, playing chess. The whole house was decked out in Christmas decorations, but the rest of the Malfoys were nowhere to be seen.  
"Draco, I have a Christmas present for you." Nana pulled out a beautifully wrapped box.  
Draco eagerly unwrapped it, revealing a very handsome green sweater.  
"My favorite color! Thank you, Nana!" Draco pulled it on, hugging his grandmother.  
"You're welcome." His Nana replied, smiling warmly.  
"Promise me that you'll never leave, Nana." Draco said solemnly.  
"Never, ever, ever." Nana said, hugging him.  
The room disappeared and they were at a funeral. Nana's body lay dead in a casket. And a still ten year old Draco looked on, steely-eyed.  
"She promised." He whispered, walking out of the funeral as he started to cry.  
The real Draco looked over at Snape.  
"I don't want to see this. Take me home!' He demanded, feeling a little funny.  
"Very well. You still have two more ghostly visits in store."  
And with one last wand swish, they were back in Draco's room. Snape disappeared, and Draco was alone again. He tentatively climbed back in bed, pulling the curtains once more. His heart felt very heavy as he was forced to remember all the things he had just seen. Suddenly, he heard a very loud thump.  
"What now?" He muttered, opening his curtains.  
He nearly screamed out loud at what he saw next. It was Hermione, wearing a red and green dress and surrounded by every kind of food imaginable. She was sitting on a sort of throne looking thing, and holding her wand as if it was a scepter.  
"Granger? What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.  
"Don't ask me, Malfoy. This is your glimpse thing. I'm just the Ghost of Christmas Present. Ready to go off, then?" She sighed, raising to her feet.  
"I'm actually kind of hungry." Draco eyed the food surrounding her.  
"I wouldn't. I think it's all plastic. Just for show, you see."   
Draco picked up an apple, and indeed, it was plastic. Hermione shrugged, waved her scepter-wand, and they were off.  
"So what are you showing me?" Draco asked as they soared past places that just appeared as blurred colors.  
"I'm showing you what Christmas is going to be like this year if you keep acting like you do. And let me tell you, it's not a pretty picture." They stopped in the Great Hall.  
Draco was not seated at the Slytherin table.  
"Where am I?" Draco asked.  
"Up in the hospital wing with a nasty cold. Surrounded by presents from your rich father, but not a soul has come to see you. Let's take a look." She waved her wand again, and they were in the hospital wing.  
Draco sat on the farthest bed. The hospital wing was otherwise deserted.  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"They've taken their medicine, and are celebrating Christmas with their friends. You, however, are all alone. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy haven't come by. In fact, no one has. You have all the money you could want, but apparently, not a single true friend." Hermione looked on sadly.  
"What? This is rubbish." Draco laughed, although a little nervously.  
"It certainly isn't. This is what tomorrow's going to look like Draco, unless you make a few changes with how you treat people."  
Draco felt that funny feeling creeping back again. What was it? Guilt? No, that wasn't possible.  
"Are you finished, Granger?" He demanded, not wanting to believe this.  
"Yes. But the worst is yet to come." She said solemnly, waving her wand and landing them back in Draco's room.  
She waved a very morbid farewell, and then she and all her food and stuff disappeared. Draco stood alone again. All of a sudden, a horribly wind blew through the room, nearly knocking him over. And when it was gone, the Bloody Baron stood before him, beckoning with a long, skeletal finger. Draco quivered with fear. Even being a Slytherin, the Bloody Baron terrified him. But he didn't get to quiver for very long. Soon, they were rushing through time again, and when they stopped, they were in the Great Hall. But everyone he knew looked a little older, more mature. Once again, he didn't see himself anywhere. And black decorations covered the hall, much like when Cedric died. Everyone was crying.  
"Oh, so I died, huh? And everybody misses me?"   
The Bloody Baron looked at him with a gaze that chilled Malfoy to the bone.  
His attention was directed back the happenings in the Great Hall when Dumbledore got up to speak.  
"May we all commemorate one of the greatest students ever at Hogwarts, who passed on bravely defending himself against Voldemort."  
"Me?' Malfoy asked, looking a little surprised.  
"Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore finished.  
Everyone rose their goblets, repeating the name 'Neville Longbottom' in solemn voices.   
"And also, another who has left us, who died under-er-undetermined circumstances. Draco Malfoy."  
The whole mass of students looked rather indifferent. Finally, Pansy Parkinson stood up.  
"Why don't you just say it? He died because he was working for Voldemort, and a Death Eater turned on him? That he died a coward's death and none of us really miss him?" She slammed her fist down on the table, very upset.  
The whole Hall murmured agreement.  
Dumbledore looked as though he didn't quite know what to say.  
"We will always remember both of these students, no matter what the circumstances in which they passed."  
Draco looked on, dumb struck.  
"No way! I wouldn't get killed like that! People would miss me! I-I don't want this to happen! I'm sorry for the way I treat people! But I can change! I don't want this to happen! I can't let this happen! Please, please, you've got to let me go back and make things right!" Draco looked pleadingly at the Bloody Baron, his eyes glassy.  
The Bloody Baron simply pointed at him, and they suddenly flew back to Draco's room. In an instant, the Baron was gone. And Draco was alone, once again. But he wasn't the same person he was hours earlier. He stayed up the rest of the night, making presents for everyone he could think of. And when he couldn't think of something to make them, he gave away something of his. An old necklace of his mother's that he had brought in his suitcase for Pansy. Christmas cards (in very big font with easy to read words) for Crabbe and Goyle. All his nice quills to Hermione. A bone-mending potion he had been given by his father 'in case of emergencies' to Neville. Christmas cards for Harry, Ron and Ginny. When he had finally finished, it was nearly morning. Draco collaspsed onto his bed, exhausted, but for the first time in his life, truly happy.  
The next morning, when Draco handed out his gifts, everyone thought he had gone mad. But although everyone thought it was a little strange, a nice Draco was preferable to a horrible one. So no one complained. As everyone sat in the Great Hall for Christmas dinner, a newly walking Neville came in. He seated himself at the Gryffindor table, and as the food appeared on their plates, Neville suddenly rose his goblet, shouting:  
"And God bless us, everyone!"  
Everyone rose their glasses in agreement, but none did it with a wider smile than Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
A/N- Well, what did you think? Let me know IN YOUR REVIEW! (I'm so subtle about asking ya'll to review) I love the Christmas Carol story and just thought Draco would make a good Scrooge. And Neville as Tiny Tim…awww. Well, I hope you liked it. Much love to all of you! Now go deck the halls with boughs of holly, or dream of sugarplums or whatever Christmas-y stuff that gets you in the mood. After you review, of course. =)  



End file.
